Amortentia
by Mabiana
Summary: Todo inicia después de la segunda guerra mágica, su verdadero inicio es con una amortentia. Ron Weasley cae bajo el hechizo de la amortentia, mientras que la primera vez lo acerca a Hermione Granger esta vez lo aleja de su hija; ya que Ron no es consciente de su existencia. Pero el mundo es mágico y da muchas vueltas.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Ronald Weasley cae bajo el hechizo de la Amortenía (por segunda vez) mientras que la primera vez lo acerco mas a Hermione Granger, esta vez los aleja y también a su hija Rose Granger, ya que Ron ni siquiera es consciente de su existencia

Pero el mundo es mágico y da muchas vueltas

Espero disfruten del difícil camino para saber si Ron podrá reunirse con su familia una vez mas


	2. Hasta llegar

El primer día de mi nueva vida empezó en una extraña maraña de confusión.

 **-Flash Back-**

—Ron cariño ¿estás despierto?-Escuche la voz de mi madre y luego sentí un leve zarandeo- Ron no balbucees, ¿Qué te digo siempre? Que no balbucees.

¿Estaba yo balbuceando? ¿Siquiera estaba intentando decir algo coherente? ¿Recordaba cómo hablar?

—Ron ¡por Merlín! ¡Habla!- Me apuro.

—Si dejaras de gritar quizá podría, madre- Dije en un susurro.

— ¡Oh! Cielo ya sabes cómo es tu madre…- un silencio- ¡Ron! Cariño no me pegues esos sustos- inmediatamente ella empezó a darme besos y abrazos suficientes como para cubrir a todos los Weasley- Tremendo susto nos has pegado, ahora, andaos todos afuera.

— ¿Todos?- Pregunte desconcertado porque en esos momentos me costaba mucho ver.

—Sí cariño, ¿no los viste?- Pregunto con miedo.

—No, no veo muy bien, esta todo borroso- Dije mientras estrechaba mis ojos intentando ver- ¿Quiénes eran?

—Eran tus sobrinos; Victoire, James, Teddy y Fred con sus madres, ¡Por Merlín! Enfermera- Dijo ahora gritando- Donde esta ese botón, ah, ¡ahí esta!

—Mamá tranquila, respira- y yo respire mientras tanto- Podrías contarme que paso.

—Está bien, a veces olvido lo maduro que eres ahora- Dijo con una sonrisa, que logre vislumbrar poco a poco mientras recuperaba la vista— ¿James y Fred?- Pregunte con miedo, preguntándome quienes eran ellos y si los demás peques crecieron.

—Sí cariño, estuviste en coma durante 1 año y 7 meses- Dijo muy melancólica.

¿¡1 año!? ¿Qué diablos paso? Inhale y exhale en un vano intento de calmarme antes de preguntar:

— ¿Podrías explicarme que paso?

—Veras; después de la guerra, estuviste de novio con Hermione- Puso cara de felicidad ante el recuerdo.

—Hermy- susurre- ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está aquí conmigo?

—A eso voy Ronald- Dijo con cara de enfado antes de volver a poner cara de felicidad- Fueron novios durante 4 años, luego apareció Lavender- Mientras menciono ese nombre un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda- Durante 2 meses esa víbora te tuvo a punta de Amortenía, pero como es por mucho la peor bruja del mundo mágico, no la hizo bien y terminaste en San Mungo de coma de 1 año y 7 meses, hasta hoy.

—4 años, 1 meses y 3 días tuve una cena con Herm, en la que le regale un dije con una "R", eso lo recuerdo ¿Dónde ha estado ella?

—No lo sabemos pero sabemos que huyo de Londres.

— ¿He perdido casi 1 año y 9 meses lejos de Hermione por culpa de lavender?- Dije con enfado esta vez.

—Tranquilo Ron, ya el caso se presento en el ministerio.

—Me alegra- Dije con acido en mi voz y ganas renovadas de recuperar a los que más amo, entre ellos esta Herm- La buscaré mamá eso lo prometo, la encontraré y la recuperaré para estar con ella a como debió ser en un principio.

—Eso espero Ronald-Dijo mi madre ilusionada.

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

Ese día me jure a mi mismo que buscaría a Hermione.

Que la recuperaría.

Me he inscrito en la Academia de Aurores, me llevo 3 años pero lo logré.

Y hoy me dan mi primer caso así que debo dirigirme hacia la oficina de el Ministro ya que el pidió personalmente darme mi primer caso.

Ya saben por eso de salvar al mundo mágico y etc.… no es la gran cosa no sé por qué exageran.

Camine hasta la oficina que tenia grabado en la puerta.

 **Kingsley Shackalebolt**

 **Ministro de magia**

Frente a ella se encontraba un Pelinegro de ojos verdes.

— ¡Eh Harry! ¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunte entusiasmado.

— ¡Venia a darte suerte!- Dijo con una sonrisa, Harry ya era un Auror ya que se graduó antes que yo.

—Gracias Harry, eh- Dije un poco incomodo por los nervios- Debo entrar.

—Tranquilo Ron, no es como si te fueran a matar, respira hombre- Y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, antes de irse agregó- Creo que te gustara tu primera misión.

Toqué la puerta con un débil, suave y calmado "toc, toc" antes de escuchar un tranquilo "pase".

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a un hombre de piel oscura, calvo pero que aun mantenía su figura.

—Sr. Shackalebolt- Dije a manera de saludo.

—Kingsley, Ron por favor, después de todo lo que ha pasado quiero que me llames Kingsley.

—Eh, está bien señor.

—Bien, ahora vamos a los negocios, si bien recuerdas después de la guerra aun quedaron ciertos casos de mortifagos que aun no hemos logrado encontrar ya que se han refugiado en el mundo muggle- Asentí- Bien, una de nuestras prioridades es encontrarlos, así que ya tengo una gran cantidad de Aurores trabajando en eso, a la mayoría de recién iniciados a como lo eres tú, generalmente le damos una misión en grupo para que nada nos salga mal. Pero por ser tu, no me interrumpas Ron, gracias. Bien, ¿en qué iba? ¡Ah sí! Por ser tú, y por haber pasado por ciertas situaciones, creo que tienes el derecho de escoger entre 2 misiones, ambas importantes.

—Señor, con todo respeto, creo que no debería darme preferencias, preferencias que creo no merezco, y si lo sé, pero realmente cualquier otro mago en mi posición habría hecho lo mismo.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas Ron- Yo iba a decir algo pero no me dejo- realmente creo que deberías pensarlo mejor.

—No gracias señor, por favor envíeme el informe con los datos de la misión- Termine de decir eso, me di media vuelta y ya cuando iba a llegar al pomo de la puerta Kingsley me dijo algo que me helo la sangre.

—Es sobre Hermione, Ron- Dijo antes de suspirar al ver cómo me detenía- Esta misión es sobre encontrar a los padres de Hermione.

Respondí sin voltear.

—Está bien Señor, no lo defraudare- Dije intentando seguir con una voz aceptable- Buscare a los padres de Hermy, digo Hermione.

—Gracias Ron.

Salí de allí apurada, con un único pensamiento en mi mente.

¿Dónde está Herm?

Inmediatamente sustituido por un:

¿Con quién está?


	3. Recuerdos

—Merlín, que frio está haciendo.

Y sin embargo no quería moverme del balcón.

Debía, así que entre y cerré la puerta del balcón tras de mí.

Me dirigí a mi mesita de noche, me quite los aretes y los guarde, antes de cerrar la tapa me fije en una pulsera con una R grabada.

Y mi mente empezó a recordar.

 **-Flash Back-**

—Te ves hermosa Herm- Susurro Ron antes de acomodar mi silla en la mesa.

—Tú también te ves muy guapo, Ron.

—Es diferente, tu, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo hermosa que eres.

—Nunca lo he sido Ronald- Y sonreí cuando hizo una mueca, aunque no estoy segura si fue por su nombre o por recordarlo.

—Lo eras, aun lo eres.

—Gracias por el alago.

—Es la verdad y si me dejas quiero demostrarte lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te amo todos los días que pueda.

—Yo… Ron… ¿Qué haces?

Saco de un pequeño bolsillo una pulsera con un dije de corazón, notablemente creada por elfos y con una "R" grabada en el centro, detrás tenía una inscripción que decía "Mi corazón es tuyo, esta a tu disposición, ahora tu eres el centro de mi universo".

—Lamento que esto sea todo lo que te puedo dar por ahora, pero debes saber que apenas pueda Herm, te comprare el anillo más hermoso que haya, y te pediré que me permitas verte en las mañanas mientras despiertas y en las noches ser yo quien cuide tus sueños, pero por ahora toma esto como una promesa silenciosa que te permita ver, cuanto te amo.

—Yo… Oh Ronald, yo también te amo.

—Tenías razón Herm.

— ¿En qué?

—Una persona puede sentir muchas cosas a la vez.

Ese día, en nuestro aniversario de cuatro años, le entregue mi corazón y mi alma a Ron y el cuerpo que los guardaba.

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

Sentí como zarandeaban mi camisa.

—Mami, mami, ¿Qué es eso?

—Hola Rosie- Diablos, pensé, ¿ahora qué hago?- esto me lo dio tu padre, princesa.

— ¿Puedo tenerlo?- Preguntó y yo suspire.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias mami.

—De nada cielo.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose me aviso de la presencia de Viktor.

—Yo, ¿Herm?

—Hola Viktor, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien Herm, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela Rosie?

—Bien tío.

—Bueno princesa, ¿crees que puedes ir un momento a tu habitación?

Rose le dirigió una mirada que claramente tenía un signo de pregunta pero no protesto.

Le di un beso en la corinilla y le susurre un "ya casi voy a contarte una historia, Rosie".

Ella asintió.

Esperamos hasta que vimos que una matita de cabello rojizo castaño abandono la habitación.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Herm, sé que prometí nunca preguntarte lo que sucedió esa noche, pero necesito que me lo digas.

—Viktor, ya sabes que no puedo hablar del tema.

—Hermione, necesito que me cuentes, no pregunte la noche que llegaste a mi casa diciendo estar embarazada de Weasley, pero necesito que me lo digas hoy, no me interrumpas Herm, no es por meterme, pero necesito saber.

—Está bien-dije en un suspiro.

 **-Flash Back-**

La luna era grande pero su luz era escasa esa noche, mientras Hermione miraba las estrellas, distraída y caminaba a casa de Ron, hoy tendrían una cena importante, donde le diría que estaba esperando a su primer hijo o hija juntos, a pesar de que apenas si podía creerlo, ya iba pensando en nombres para el pequeño.

Entro y saludo al portero del edificio con un asentimiento y el señor la miro con cara de lastima sin embargo ella descarto el gesto con un rápido movimiento de su cara.

Toco el botón correspondiente al piso en el que Ron tenía su apartamento en el mundo muggle y no se le ocurrió pensar en nada más que en la cara de Ron al saber la noticia, por la mente de Hermione Granger pasaron mil y un pensamientos sobre cómo podría ser la situación, ¿se pondría feliz? ¿Se pondría triste? ¿Se enojaría? Esas eran las mayores incógnitas para ella. Iba nerviosa pero nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza la imagen que vio.

Lavender Brown, la portadora del gen licántropo, la ex de Ron tenía sus larguiruchos brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, y este increíblemente tenía sus manos alrededor de las caderas de ella.

Por lo cual solo tardo Hermione un segundo en entender la situación y salir corriendo de nuevo hacia el ascensor para presionar el botón del primer piso mientras Ron seguía en su labor. Pero Hermione nunca volteo hacia atrás mientras las lágrimas dificultaban cada vez más el ver.

Bajaba las escaleras de la entrada y se dirigió corriendo a casa de su amiga donde toco la puerta hasta que una muy dormida Luna Lovegood abrió, no hubo terminado de abrir cuando la ajetreada muchacha de cabello castaño se le tiro a los brazos sollozando, le conto la historia hasta media hora después con una taza de chocolate caliente recién hecho y con ración extra de malvaviscos.

Luna fue comprensiva y le sugirió la opción de irse fuera del país a terminar sus estudios, pero Hermione no estaba segura de querer abandonar su carrera en el ministerio como defensora de los derechos de los elfos y demás criaturas mágicas por lo cual en un trozo de pergamino escribió a su único amigo mago aparte de los conocidos de Inglaterra; Viktor Krum.

Escribió entre lágrimas lo siguiente;

 _Querido Viktor_

 _Lamento mucho no haber podido contestar tu última carta, pero estaba esperando para transmitirte una noticia encantadora, después de avisarle a alguien primero, bueno por si tienes tus dudas sobre lo que escribí anteriormente, te lo pondré mas en claro._

 _Estoy embarazada Vik, el padre es_ _Ron_ _Ronald, por ello debía avisarle a Ronald primero, así que estaba esperando a decirle para enviarte mi carta, bueno todo eso es innecesario, acabo de encontrar a Ronald en condiciones no muy favorables, te imaginaras a que me refiero, no creo estar en condiciones emocionales para quedarme más tiempo en Londres y con mucha pena debo pedirte tu ayuda, ¿recuerdas que me pediste que me quedara unos días en tu casa para que me mostraras los lugares mágicos de importancia de tu país?_

 _Bueno me gustaría poder solicitar adelantar eso cuanto antes hasta decidir donde iré, ya sabes mi casa está en proceso de venta y no me puedo quedar donde mis padres ya que será un lugar en el que me sentiré mal hasta no encontrar a los mismos._

 _Espero tu carta, por favor responde cuanto antes._

 _Herm_

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

—Y esa es toda la historia- baje la mirada al suelo- ahora lo sabes, el resto es que me respondiste y me vine inmediatamente para acá.

—Y ahora Rose tiene 5 años y 10 meses y no para de preguntar por su padre.

Baje la mirada nuevamente luego de ver sus ojos interrogándome y analizándome.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, tenía que saberlo antes de darte esto- y alargo la mano y me dio una carta del ministerio de Magia Ingles y se retiro para distraer a Rose y darme un poco de privacidad.

 _MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

 _Ministro: Kingsley Shackalebolt_

 _(Orden de Merlín, primera clase, jefe de Aurores, confederación_

 _Internacional de los magos, gran hechicero)_

 _Querida Srta. Granger;_

 _Me alegra en informarle que hace un año y once meses aproximados se le dio el caso de la búsqueda de sus padres a un nuevo Auror quien con mucho esfuerzo a encontrado a sus padres en excelentes condiciones y han sido llevados a San Mungo donde se les han restituido todos sus recuerdos, además por recomendación de su actual jefe Ignacius Knowt se le propone un trabajo como jefa del departamento de derechos de las criaturas mágicas, lo cual representaría un aumento de salario mayor, aumentando a unos 200 galeones por mes, esperamos su respuesta._

 _Muy cordialmente, Kingsley Shackalebolt_

 _Ministro de Magia_

Tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas mis padres estaban bien, lo que no entendía era lo del puesto, y luego una idea cruzo por mi mente.

— ¡VIKTOR KRUM! ¡VEN YA!

—Dime, mi querida Herm- dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta y me miraba con ojos de perrito, además Rose también asomaba la cabeza pero al ver mi cara decidió salir corriendo a su habitación, esa niña era tan lista.

— ¡TÚ! ¡PEQUEÑO TRAVIESO! Explica me esto- le grité mientras ondeaba la carta en un vano intento de enseñarle la carta.

Suspiró con resignación.

—Promete no enfadarte o herirme de alguna manera.

—No prometo nada.

Otro suspiro.

—Está bien, me entere de lo de tus padres, y decidí hablar con Kingsley puesto que era buen amigo tuyo y el movió ciertas piezas para que fueras una opción para ese trabajo y así te vieras mas tentada a regresar a Inglaterra junto a tus padres.

Mi boca estaba abierta, casi tocando el suelo, lentamente la cerré.

— ¿Estas jodiendo?

Solo movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—Sabes que no puedo rechazar los 200 galeones, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?.

—Rose necesita a sus abuelos y Ron tiene derecho de saber de su existencia, amaría ser una figura paterna para Rose, pero ambos sabemos que eso no se puede y menos que ahora está en la ecuación Jude.

—Lo sé.

Viktor era casi que mi mejor amigo, me había ayudado cuando llegue sin nada, me mantuvo a mí y a Rose hasta que conseguí trabajo pero ahora tenía a su novia Jude, una joven hermosa, amable y carismática y no podía ayudarme más tiempo, era cierto yo necesitaba irme.

—Mañana le escribo a mis padres y le doy la noticia a Rose, conseguiré un hogar y en un mes me voy de Escocia a Inglaterra.

—Te extrañare cuando eso suceda.

—Y yo a ti.


	4. Una muggle y un café

Estaba un clima nublado y fresco muy típico de Londres y se sentía excelente contra mi piel, lo cual provoco una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mientras en una mano sostenía mi maleta con la otra llevaba a Rose de la mano.

Nos transportamos a la cera de la casa de mis padres quienes nos esperaban afuera y solo vi como mi madre corría para saludarnos con lagrimas en los ojos, me abrazo y le sonrió a Rose, mientras que Rosie se acerco y la abrazo provocando que mi madre llorara aún más y le besara la coronilla.

Esa fue nuestra escena hasta que mi padre nos abrazo y llevo hasta adentro.

—Herm, podrías decirnos que significa la niña, ya que es claramente hija de…- Estaba diciendo mamá antes de que la callase con una mirada.

—Rose, mi vida, ¿podrías subir a arriba?

Asintió con la cabeza y subió con su maleta.

—Mamá, ¿podrías tener paciencia y esperar?

—Lo lamento Hermy pero estaba ansiosa y no sabía que no podía mencionar su nombre.

—Claro que puedes, pero no frente a ella.

Y así les conté lo mismo que le conté a Viktor

Ambos, tanto mi madre como mi padre se quedaron callados y compartieron una mirada que no entendí.

-Bueno, creo que subiré un rato- dije antes de agregar- Ya saben, no quiero que Rose se sienta sola. Pero por favor, no hagan comentarios frente a ella.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí por las escaleras para entrar a mi antigua habitación, la cual estaba justo como recuerdo, de un rosa palo, con decoraciones en dorado, una bandera de Griffindor y más pertenencias.

Excepto por una niña de cabello colocho enmarañado de un castaño rojizo y unos ojos azul cielo, quien miraba todo con una sonrisa soñadora y vi como sus ojitos se dirigían a una foto mágica de Harry, Ronald y yo.

— ¿Qué haces mi cielo?

Vi como pegaba un brinco.

—Nada mami- Dijo con mirada inocente mientras batía sus largas pestañas.

—Rose…

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Trague fuerte pero decidí sentarme en la cama junto a ella.

—Ellos eran mis amigos en Hogwarts, el tío Harry y Ron.

-¿El tío Harry que venció al Basilisco?- Dijo mientras su ojitos brillaban.

-Sí, princesa.

Me estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberle contado historias sobre Hogwarts pero se suponía que nunca regresaríamos a Inglaterra.

—Vamos mami, cuéntame otras.

Con un suspiro, empezó mi relato.

—Querida, esto es malo.

—Lo sé Hugo, Hermione no sabe la verdad aún, el pobre de Ronald no sabe que tiene una hija, Rose no sabe que tiene un padre que ni sabe de su existencia y Hermione debe callar ambas cosas y lidiar con el dolor de creer que Ron la utilizo, esto está más desnarigado que Voldemort.

—Te lo digo querida, algo hay que hacer.

—Oh pero Hugo ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros en un mundo lleno de magia?

—Al parecer podemos hacer bebés mágicos pero no creo que eso sea de ayuda.

— ¡Hugo!- Grito la señora Granger mientras lanzaba una almohada entre risas

—No te desconcentres querida, necesitamos ver a Ron.

—Oh no, eso no suena buena idea, ya lo vimos y no creo que sea buena idea que se entere por nosotros que Herm estuvo viviendo con Viktor.

—Buen punto, ¿Con quién mas podemos hablar?

—Con nadie querido, lamento decirlo pero Herm está sola en esto y no podemos intervenir a menos que ella nos lo pida, es su vida y solo ella debería tomar decisiones sobre la misma.

Iba riendo mientras sostenía mi vientre y la bebé pateaba.

—Te lo digo Harry, es una niña- Mencione.

—Y yo te digo Ginevra que es un niño- Suspire.

—Harry James Potter, yo lo llevo y yo sé si es una niña o no y te lo digo es una niña.

Pero Harry no respondía y solo se quedo mirando hacia al frente y yo lo seguí con la mirada.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Qué no es esa Hermione?

— ¿Crees que debamos hablar con ella?- susurro Harry y puso la misma cara que Albus y James ponen cuando quieren algo.

—Claro, vamos.

Pero ella ya se había ido.

Odio el papeleo, suena exagerado pero si lo odio, soy mejor en la práctica que en el papeleo y por eso lo odio, además no ayuda que no hayan suficientes pruebas como para mandar al criminal a Azkaban y yo lo sabía a pesar de que también sabía que él había matado a 5 muggles después de la segunda guerra mágica y a 10 magos durante ella.

Escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y me dí cuenta de que Harry y Ginny llevaban su buen rato ahí.

—Hola, ¿A qué debo su interrupción?- solté con una risa

Pero ninguno de ellos rió.

— ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con miedo de que algo le hubiese sucedido a alguien en la madriguera.

—Vimos a Hermione, Ron.

Mi corazón se movió a través de la red flu hacía paradero desconocido.

— ¿Cómo? Seguro se confundieron.

—No, ya pregunte Ron, al parecer Kingsley le propuso trabajo como jefa de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas.

—Eso significa que ahora estará aquí, puedo verla y hablar con ella, quizás así pued…- me cortaron a mitad de la oración.

—No Ron- Me cortó Harry- hay más, ella viene de Escocia, vivía con Krum.

Creo que mi corazón fue a dar a Burgin y Burkes y que lo están torturando con crucios.

—Lo lamento Ron.- Esta vez la que hablo fue Ginny y bajo la mirada.

—Si Harry, yo también lo lamento- Mencioné mientras Ginny seguía mirando el piso.

Toque la puerta mientras me decían un suave "entre"

—Señor ministro- dije a modo de saludo.

—Kingsley, Hermione por favor.

—Está bien- dije con recelo- Señor tengo una duda.

— ¿Respecto al trabajo?

—Sí, pero no solo sobre eso.

—Dime.

—El Auror que encontró a mis padres, ¿Cómo lo logro? Hasta donde yo sé, Aurores más experimentados lo intentaron y no lo lograron.

—Pues este Auror es muy bueno- menciono con una sonrisa de ¿orgullo? ¿Satisfacción? Si, en definitiva estaba satisfecho con el trabajo del Auror- Además, él se preocupo mucho por el caso, diría que incluso más que cualquier otro Auror por cualquier otro caso.

— ¿Lo conozco?

—Sí, Srta. Granger, creo que su hija es la que no lo conoce.

Mi corazón dio un brinco, Rose, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto?

— ¿Qué quiere decir señor?- mi lado de leona; que solo salía a la luz cuando alguien ponía en peligro a mi hija, ese lado quería romperle el cuello a mi jefe.

—Hablo de Ron, el es el Auror que buscó y encontró sus padres, Hermione.

Un ataque de crucios del mismísimo Voldemort habría sido mejor que el dolor punzante que sentí en el pecho.

—Y ¿Puedo preguntar porque se le entrego a él ese caso señor?

—Claro que sí, porque era y es un excelente Auror, Hermione, y convenientemente también es un Auror que se preocupo mucho por el bienestar de tus padres además recomendado por el jefe de Aurores, otra persona que conoces; Harry, quien también estaba preocupado por el bienestar de tus padres y tuyo.

Mi boca se había secado.

—Bueno es lo mínimo que podía haber hecho después de todo lo que me hizo, aquí está el informe señor- dije mientras ponía los papeles en el escritorio- permiso.

Me voltee mientras Kingsley mencionaba:

—Aunque es una lástima que no se inscribiera antes en la academia de Aurores, ya sabes, por lo de que termino en san Mungo, por esa pócima de amor mal hecha de la señorita Brown.

— ¿Qué Ron…? ¿Qué?

—Como lo oyes Hermione.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar información sobre el caso?

—Ve al quinto piso, ahí hay unos expedientes busca el #504.

—Parece como si lo tuviera todo listo señor.

—Lo tengo Hermione, es por eso.

Ginevra Potter, antes Weasley es una persona atlética, fué capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead e incluso más atlético aún era; que corría como si dementores la siguieran cada que tenía que cambiarle los pañales a James cuando estaba pequeño porque él no se dejaba sin dar batalla, pero con el nuevo embarazo y con los pies hinchados, le costó más seguirle el paso a Hermione Granger quien estaba junto a una chimenea, con la mirada ida y en su propio mundo.

Pero Ginny paro en seco cuando vio que Viktor Krum se detenía junto a ella y le tapaba los ojos por detrás y que le susurraba algo al oído y luego ambos se iban, juntos.

Ya estaba ansiosa, esperaba que Viktor llegara para ir por un café, pero me perdí en mis pensamientos. Sentí que me cubrían los ojos y sonreí.

—Herm, Jude y yo vamos a ser papás- Sonreí aun mas.

—Viktor, eso es magnífico, felicidades.

—Gracias, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro.

Nos desaparecimos y fuimos por un café al mundo muggle, ya que desde que Krum está con Jude; una Muggle, le encanta el café.

— ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a contar Herm?

Y empecé con mi relato

—El día de la cena lavender le dio a Ron una Amortentia, a los 2 meses Ron sale del trance de la Amortentia pero cae en coma, 1 año y 7 meses después Ron despierta diciendo que quiere ser Auror para buscarme, dura 3 años en la academia de Aurores y cuando se gradúa se le propone el buscar a mis padres como misión, dura 1 año y 11 meses hasta que los encuentra y al mes yo llego a Londres- Le hago este resumen mientras el asiente e intenta seguir el ritmo de lo que digo.

— ¿Te das cuenta? No te engaño él, fue el engañado.

—Sí, debo hablar con él, esto debe ser resuelto, el debe enterarse de la existencia de Rose.


	5. El dije en el collar

Hermione Granger siempre fue una persona especialmente responsable, lo fue cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, lo fue cuando estaba buscando horrocruxes y lo fue durante el embarazo de Rose.

Pero nunca se había cansado tanto como en las últimas 2 semanas y es que bueno, ella despertaba a las 5 am para llevar a Rose a guardería, pero salía del trabajo a las 7 pm y se llevaba trabajo a la casa.

Estas habían sido las 2 semanas más largas de toda la vida de Rose, ya que su mamá no podía pasar por ella a las 2 y 30 pm que era la hora en la que la pequeña salía de estudiar.

Aunque le gustaba salir con su abuela, quien era la única que la llevaba a visitar el mundo mágico.

Mientras Hermione estaba terminando de escribir las Leyes de la P.E.D.D.O, Jane Granger y Rose se dirigían hacia el callejón Diagon e inmediatamente Rose vio la tienda sortilegios- la cual había sido expandida y ahora constaba de una sección en memoria a los caídos de la segunda guerra mágica- no pudo resistirse a la idea de entrar seguida de su abuela, quien le dio a Rose 15 galeones para que se comprara algo luego de retirarlo de Gringots con mucha dificultad.

La pequeña casi que salió corriendo y se sorprendió al ver tantas cosas mágicas.

Mientras que Rose está viendo una pluma mágica un niño se le acerca y ambos pequeños inician una conversación la mar de entretenida.

Albus Severus Potter, era de hecho, un niño muy solitario, ya que ninguno de sus otros primos andaba en una edad cercana a las suya, los que lo hacían ya tenían un exclusivo grupo de amigos pre-conformado y Albus no era muy bueno haciendo amigos.

Sin embargo apenas vio una cabellera tirando a rojo él pensó que era familia de los Weasley y por ende familia suya, pero la pequeña se puso una gorrita al poco tiempo después.

Albus al ser tan tranquilo no le prestó mucha atención, sus padres- especialmente Harry- le inculcaron a no inmiscuirse en la vida privada de las personas.

Pero este al ser tan curioso se guardo la pregunta sobre el color de su cabello para después, cuando la niña le tuviera más confianza.

Estaba exhausto, hacía rato no tenía una misión tan importante, estaba en mi cubículo llenando lo ultimo del papeleo cuando llegaron los Potter; Harry, Ginny, James y Albus, este ultimo corriendo hacia mí.

—Eh, pequeñajo, cuidado que te puedes quebrar algo- Mencione riéndome.

—Claro que no tío, yo soy fuerte- dijo mientras me enseñaba los músculos.

— ¿Cómo estas Ronald?- Hice una cara ante la mención de Ginny de mi nombre.

—Bien ¿y tú, Ginevra?- Y ahora fue ella la que hizo una mueca.

—Bien- vino y me abrazo fuerte, o lo más fuerte que podía debido a la pancita.

—Hey, hoy salgo temprano solo sello eso y lo mando a tu cubículo Harry- El aludido hizo una mueca pero asintió así que me dirigí a James y Albus- ¿Qué tal si vamos a Sortilegios?.

—Uh, lo lamento tío Ron, pero ya tenía planes con Fred- Me dijo con una disculpa James.

—Bueno, supongo que seremos solo tú y yo, Albus.

—Gracias Ron- Me dijo con una sonrisa Harry.

—Y ¿A dónde se supone que van a ir ustedes 2, James?- Dijo Ginny aunque podría haber jurado que era mamá.

El aludido solo dijo un quedado "hablamos después".

Al llegar a sortilegios le dije a Albus que se diera una vuelta mientras yo iba a revisar un poco contabilidad con George, pero este al saber que andaba con Albus me despacho y me reprendió con un "hombre, ve a divertirte aunque sea con tu sobrino porque cuando tengas hijos y si son como Fred volverán tan loca a tu esposa a como Fred lo hace con Angelina".

Me reí y salí mencionándole "suerte con tu pequeño desastre".

Lo cual el respondió con un "no te burles tanto porque si no te hare una broma, que aún puedo".

Eso solo me hizo reír aún más y George rio también, aunque no tanto como lo habría hecho antes de la muerte de Fred.

Nadie fue el mismo después de eso.

Cuando llegue donde estaba Albus estaba hablando con una niña de gorrito y ojos azules, muy bonita pero no le preste mucha atención.

—Vamos Albus- le hice una seña de que se acercara.

—Hola tío-Dijo cortésmente- Ella es Rose, Rose él es mi tío Ron Weasley- hizo las presentaciones y al fijarme más detenidamente la niña tenía los bordes de los ojos de un castaño claro.

—Mucho gusto señor- Dijo la pequeña.

Ese mismo día lleve a Albus a un parque muy hermoso que quedaba por su nueva escuela.

—Mira tío, ahí está Rose- Me señalo a una niña jugando sola y luego salió corriendo hacia donde estaba ella para luego acercarse al banco donde me había sentado.

—Rose, ¿recuerdas a mi tío Ron?

—Claro que si Albus- Dijo luego de soltar una risa cantarina- Hola de nuevo señor Weasley.

—Ron, llámame Ron- Le mencione con una sonrisa.

—Claro- me sonrió y algo en mi interior se sintió bien por ese gesto- ¿Me podría sostener mi gorrito?

Asentí y ella dejo caer una cabellera castaña rojiza colocha y enmarañada de su gorrito mientras que mantenía una sonrisa de ver su cabello libre.

Pasaron los minutos. O años para mí.

Y cada vez que la veía mi corazón se oprimía, ella era justo como había imaginado a mis hijos en caso de que fueran con Hermione, porque solo los había imaginado con ella, además esa niña era toda un Weasley en todo su esplendor.

Entonces escuche una voz que podría reconocer hasta en el lago de Hogwarts; la voz de Hermione llamando a Rose y ella volteaba y mencionaba un quedado "voy mamá".

Entonces se acerco y me pidió el gorrito el cual le di medio en del shock.

Y pude ver como llevaba en un collar en el cuello la "R" y en la mano la pulsera que le di a Hermione en nuestro aniversario.

Y no supe reaccionar más.

Pues la niña salió corriendo pero cuando levante la vista esperando ver a Hermione, Rose salto a los brazos de Viktor Krum.

Así que ella era su hija, la de Hermione y Krum.

¡Por Merlín! Hubiera preferido un ataque de crucios o un avada.

Cualquier cosa al sentimiento de haber perdido a Hermione para siempre.

Y cualquier cosa a ya no tener a Hermione a mi lado.

Y sentí un odio renovado hacia Lavender, incluso hacia Hermione por haber preferido irse y no dejarme explicarle.

Por haberme abandonado y no estar a mi lado cuando desperté.

Y aun así saber que la amo. Ya no tenía sentido buscarla. La había encontrado y eso era algo que ya no deseaba.

Estaba sentada en un banco de un parque cercano a la escuela de Rose mientras la misma jugaba, entonces llego Viktor.

Alguien me tapo los ojos y yo instintivamente saque la varita lista para lanzar un crucio pero donde Viktor vio la varita se rio y me soltó.

—Tranquila pequeña ninja.

—Vik me asustaste, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Tu mamá me lo dijo.

—Bueno, ¿y eso? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Venia a ver a Rosie, me hacen falta y a Jude también.

—Ustedes también nos hacen falta, y he estado trabajando demasiado, entonces casi no veo a Rose.

—Tranquila yo me la puedo llevar unos días si así lo deseas, después de todo me entere de que a Jude ya le faltan 3 meses, pero que ella lo tenía en secreto.

—Viktor, eso es maravilloso, ya casi tienes a tu…- Guarde silencio- ¿espera que es? ¿Niño o niña?

—Niña.

— ¿Y cómo se llamara?

—Zarah como mi madre.

Nos levantamos y llamé a Rose y como no venia mande a Krum a por ella.

Regreso con Rose en los hombros ambos riendo a carcajadas lo que solo me recordó que debía buscar a Ron y a su familia, pero me sentía asustada ¿qué pasa si me la intentan quitar?

La pequeña Rose Granger, iba todos los días a guardería, hasta que un día su madre decidió inscribirla en una escuela muggle cerca de casa, su sorpresa había sido cuando se dio cuenta que era compañera de Albus, y así pasaron las semanas.

Ambos niños se iban siempre al parque a jugar y sus padres los recogían.

Hasta que la rutina cambio un día con un nuevo estudiante.

Draco Malfoy se había salvado por los pelos de ir a Azkaban, y para mejorar la imagen de su familia un conocido le había recomendado enviar a su hijo con muggles, a pesar de que la idea no era de su total agrado, si algo tenían los Malfoy es que se amaban entre ellos. Sin embargo eso no evitaría que lo enviara a una de las mejores escuelas Muggles de todo Londres.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida a un niño de cabello rubio blanco y ojos grises.

Así inicia la amistad de Rose, Albus y Scorpius Malfoy. Los 2 hijos de magos.


	6. Accio dolor

—Ya debo irme, adiós señor y adiós Albus- Ella sonrió- agito la mano pero Ron no la estaba viendo a ella y cuando reacciono después de ver como Rose se iba con Viktor no le pudo preguntar si ese era su papá.

Ronald Weasley no podía creer que Hermione hubiera tenido el descaro de conservar la pulsera, pero a la vez se alegraba porque eso significaba que aun de algún modo, siempre tiene a Ron presente como una parte de su vida y esto ocasiono que el pelirrojo sonriera para sus adentros.

Habíamos llegado a casa hace una media hora y Krum se transporto a Escocia de nuevo, le serví unas tostadas a Rose con chocolate caliente.

Una de las muchas cosas en las que Rose se parecía a su padre, le encantan las tostadas y el chocolate.

Y el ambiente era tranquilo hasta que Rose me dijo:

—Mamá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro princesa.

— ¿Quién es mi papá?- Este acontecimiento hizo que justo ahí mi cuerpo se tensara.

—Rose… ya hemos hablado del tema.

—Pero no sé nada sobre él, mamá necesito saberlo.

—Está bien-dije antes de suspirar y me tome unos minutos antes de continuar ante la mirada aprensiva de Rose- tu padre se llama Ron Weasley, tiene el cabello rojo y los ojos azules como los tuyos, es alto y es un Auror.

— ¿Cómo el tío Harry?

—Sí, justo como él.

La pequeña Rose, había decidido comprar en sortilegios unos walkie talkis muggles para ella y para Albus y nunca había valorado tanto su decisión como ahora.

—Albus- Llamo pero no había respuesta, sonrió ante el recuerdo de que tenía que llamarlo en código para que el niño respondiera- Ninja Mágico del desierto.

—Dime Búho de la sabiduría- Contesto Albus con una risita.

—Creo que tenemos problemas y debo contarte algo, ¿donde nos podemos ver?

—Hoy voy al parque con papá, Scorpius va también- Rio y Rose recordó que Albus los molestaba.

—Estaba bien, yo hablare con mis abuelos.

—Cambio y fuera.

—Fuera.

Apenas termino de hablar, la pequeña Rose se dirigió corriendo al estudio de su abuelo Hugo, quien lentamente levanto la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa a su nieta.

—Dime mi pequeña mata de cabello- Dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello a su nieta.

—Abuelo- Rezongó la pequeña, pero rápidamente se recompuso y recordó el porqué de la visita a su abuelo y le dirigió una mirada seria lo cual solo causo a su abuelo reír mas, rose le dirigió una mirada de "basta" a su abuelo y este se quedo callado aunque la sombra de una sonrisa persistía en sus labios; eso fue suficiente para Rose- Necesito hablar con alguien sobre mi papá, pero no puede ser con Mamá porque ella no lo entiende.

Ante la mención de Ronald, Hugo Granger dejo de sonreír, algo muy poco común en él y simplemente pregunto.

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué deseas saber pequeña?

—Creo que lo conozco abuelo, el es el tío de mi mejor amigo Albus- Hugo solo asintió, Rose tomo aire y dijo lo más rápido posible- Se que mamá probablemente no volverá con mi papá pero necesito juntarlos lo suficiente como para que mamá decida que es adecuado que el sepa sobre mí, y ahí es donde te necesito a ti, me reuniré con Albus y Scorpius- cuando menciono este ultimo nombre sus mejillas se encendieron pero respiro y continuo- ellos me ayudaran para ir juntándolos mas pero desde el lado de mi, eh, papá, pero necesito ir al parque hoy.

—Eres una pequeña diablita pero tienes razón, claro pequeña; yo te llevo.

Rose corrió y abrazo a su abuelo, quien era también recientemente descubierto.

Rose tenía el estomago revuelto mientras le revelaba a sus amigos que su padre era Ron y que ella por ende era un Weasley.

—Lo sabia- menciono Albus.

Rápidamente los niños hicieron un plan.

—Muy bien- menciono la niña de ojos soñadores- ahora en la tarde traeré a mamá después de que hayas llegado Albus- el pelinegro asintió- y tu Scorp vigilaras y darás aviso de cuando es el momento indicado para mí de entrar así..- pero Albus la corto en seco.

—Rose, ya hemos repasado el plan millones de veces, además- menciono en un susurro- tu abuelo se acerca.

La pelirroja asintió y se levanto para que su abuelo la alzara y se despidió de sus amigos agitando la mano.

"Mamá, ¿podemos ir al parque?"

No.

"Mamita, ¿podemos ir a jugar?"

No, Hermione, era la bruja mas lista de su generación, iba a notar que Rose algo tramaba. La niña seguía pensando en planes y movimientos hasta que su madre se acerco.

—Rose, cielo, ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar bonito y fresco? Me muero de calor.

Y ahí estaba la salvadora del mundo mágico salvándole el pellejo a su hija sin siquiera saberlo.

Rose se volteo y con una sonrisa asintió.

El sol bañaba su piel mientras caminaba hacia el parque, Hermione sentía como los rayos del sol besaban sus brazos mientras Rose daba brinquitos agarrada de su mano, por lo cual Hermione perdía un poco el equilibrio y la elegancia, sin embargo su belleza natural nunca se perdió y más bien se intensifico porque una sonrisa de orgullo estaba estampada en su cara.

Rose Granger miro a su madre y vio como su madre la miraba a ella con los ojos centellantes de amor y orgullo y una sonrisa que lograba derretir hielo, y se pregunto en sus adentros ¿cómo su padre pudo dejarlas?

Se prometió preguntarle porque él no había estado con alguien tan maravilloso a como lo era su madre, quien para Rose; era increíblemente perfecta.

Mientras cada una de las Granger iba perdida en sus pensamientos ningún noto que un pelirrojo y un pelinegro azabache entraban al parque pero eso significa que tampoco notaron como un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro se acercaba por detrás.

Antes de tomar a Rose de los hombros ya tenía a Hermione con la varita apuntándole al cuello con pequeñas chispas amenazadoras, Hermione rápidamente retiro la varita al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Viktor que había tenido una sonrisa de burla porque iba a asustar a Rose y no pensó en los muy desarrollados reflejos de Hermione.

—Tranquila Herm, solo quería asustar a Rose

—Lo lamento Viktor- respondió Hermione

— ¿Cómo que lo lamentas?- dijo Rose juguetonamente enfadada- Eres mi madre, justo eso tenias que hacer.

Rose repaso mentalmente su plan y se dio cuenta de que no había tenido en cuenta que su tío podía llegar, justo como lo acababa de hacer, así que le dijo adiós su madre y se fue a reunir con su primo.

Estábamos sentados en una banca mientras Viktor me enseñaba las fotos del embarazo de Jude y de cómo había crecido su pancita entre risas.

—Si vieras Hermione, todo lo que come, aunque come menos que tu durante el embarazo-Viktor decidió callarse sobre eso cuando vio la mirada que le dirigí- Tengo que salir a las 3:00 am para buscarle comida.

Recordé que eso era algo que yo solía pedirle también entonces ambos reímos ante el recuerdo.

Había decidido dar una vuelta por el parque mientras los pequeños estaban jugando y vi una imagen que logro hacerme sentir una inmensa cantidad de sentimientos; ira, deseo y resentimiento.

Celos, yo Ronald Billius Weasley estaba definitivamente celoso de que Hermione y Viki estuvieran viendo fotos, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos.

—Accio foto.

Una foto de un vientre abultado siendo besado por Viktor mientras se daban las manos voló a mis manos.

Y no lo soporte me di media vuelta porque ese era el tipo de foto que Herm y yo tuvimos que haber tenido, no Viki y ella.

Iba corriendo al elevador puesto que me había agarrado tarde, cuando un pelinegro y una pelirroja con un niño pelinegro y de ojos chocolate aparecen ante mi vista, Harry y Ginny me miran como desafiándome para que no valla aunque puedo notar las orejas rojas de Harry que Ginny fue la de la idea de acercarse.

—Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola Ginny- la nombrada asintió mientras me volteaba a Harry- Hola Harry.

—Hola Herm- Sonreí al ver que aun me llama por mi apodo- Este es mi hijo James Sirius.

—Hola pequeño- le sonrío.

—Basta de formalidades Hermione- hago una mueca al darme cuenta de la cara que tiene Ginny que si bien no es odio, no anda muy lejos.

—Dime Ginny.

Antes de darme cuenta de los que paso un ardor se siente en mi mejilla y la mano de Ginny está en el aire, después de darme una bofetada que casi me voltea la cara.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a Londres después de haberte ido como si no te importásemos? ¿Sin buscar una explicación? ¿Crees que es correcto solo porque eres la bruja mas lista de tu era? ¿Es eso?

Harry le tomo la mano y le dio un beso; que logro relajar a Ginny la cual compuso una cara de dolor al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

—No Ginevra, no lo hice por ninguna de esas razones, lo hice para protegerme a mí y a alguien más.

— ¿A Viki?- voltee los ojos ante la terquedad de decirle a Viktor; Viki.

—No, aunque Viktor me dio hogar después del incidente de tu hermano.

—Vamos- dijo Harry- esto hay que hablarlo con tranquilidad en otro sitio y me tomo la mano mientras Ginny le daba la mano a James.

—Me alegra ver que estas bien- Me susurro Harry haciendo que yo compusiera una sonrisa- así ésta mejor Herm.

Nos transportamos a una cafetería mágica.

Y una taza nos paso zumbando en la oreja.

Nos sentamos y empecé mi relato, desde el día en que encontré a Ron con Lavender hasta el día que me di cuenta de todo lo que le había sucedido a Ron, dejando fuera de la historia la existencia de Rose.

—Hay algo importante que también necesitan saber, pero que no puede salir de aquí.

—Claro- menciono Harry.

Ginny envió a su hijo a por unas tortas de calabaza y me invito a seguir el relato.

—Tengo una hija- ante esta afirmación ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

—Sí, lo sabemos, tuya y de Krum ¿no?- mi expresión de desconcierto tuvo que haberles dicho que no.

Para reafirmar negué con la cabeza.

— ¿De Ron?- Dijeron ambos con los ojos como platos- ¡Por Merlín!

—Se llama Rose, y lo sabe todo sobre ustedes; desde el día del tren a Hogwarts en nuestro primer año- Harry compuso una sonrisa- hasta después de la segunda guerra mágica.

—Tengo que conocerla Hermione ¡es mi sobrina!- dijo enojada Ginny.

—Lo sé, iré por ella a la guardería muggle.

—Te acompañamos.

Y desaparecimos con un "Crack".

Vi como Rose salía conversando con dos niños uno de cabellos negro azabache despeinado y ojos verdes y el otro de cabello rubio platinado y ojos color hielo.

Provocando que lanzara un chillido al darme cuenta de que mi hija, Rose, era amiga de la réplica exacta de Harry y también de la réplica de Draco Malfoy.

Los 2 primeros salieron corriendo a recibirnos con un abrazo, Rose pego un saltito y la apañe en el aire.

—Hola mi cielo- le bese la mejilla a Rose mientras ella respondía con un hola- tienes que conocer a alguien. Ginny, Harry esta es Rose- Rose les sonrió.

—Mucho gusto- saludaron ambos.

—Mamá, ¿son los tíos Harry y Ginny?

Asentí y Rose empezó a llorar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Conozco a mis tíos, mami- le limpie las lagrimas y Rose se recompuso, volviendo a sonreír.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de cuánto necesitaba mi pequeña de conocer a su padre.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ginny, cuando esta me presento a su hijo y me señalo con un dedo a la familia Malfoy; compuesta por Draco y Astoria Greengrass-ahora Malfoy- y una pequeña copia de Draco llamada Scorpius.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos en una guardería muggle?- pregunté

—El ministerio los tenía bajo la mira, y según me dijo Harry; Draco decidió que la mejor manera de alejar a su hijo de esa etiqueta de mortífagos era que se relacionara con muggles.

Rose hablo un rato con Harry y Ginny y luego se fue con mi madre a casa.

—Debes de llevarla a la madriguera Herm- volví mi mirada a Ginny quien a su vez estaba viendo a Harry hablar con Albus y con los Malfoy.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, pero primero tengo que decirle a Ron y aun no sé como haré eso- asintió- debes prometerme que no le dirás nada aún Ginny, si lo haces su reacción no será la mejor y necesito afrontarlo yo primero.

Su única respuesta fue asentir de nuevo antes de irse con Harry y Albus.

Estaba subiendo al auto cuando mi madre me llamo a mi teléfono muggle y me dijo que había perdido a Rose, que no había podido correr tras ella puesto que su cinturón se había atorado que mi padre ya iba por ella pero que ella aun no podía ir tras Rose.

Salí corriendo a buscar a mi pequeña yo sabía justo donde estaría.

Les presento el capitulo 5 de esta historia. Dejen en los comentarios sus teorías. Las leeré todas.

Con cariño, Mab


	7. Parto y Sangre

¡Hey! capitulo nuevo y todo eso, para los que se preguntaban que paso con Krum. Ojala que les guste.

 **Parto y Sangre**

Tomo la pluma entre sus dedos con rapidez y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino para luego atarlo a la pata de su lechuza y enviarlo hacia la casa de los padres de Hermione.  
Corrió como un loco hacia la sala de parto, ya que no podía pensar en nada, al llegar vio como un sanador aparecía y recordó que pudo haber ahorrado 10 minutos de carreras si hubiera pensado antes en la aparición.  
Iba a entrar cuando vio a Jude ser atendida en una de las camillas y su corazón se detuvo pero alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo devolvió a la realidad  
¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín! ¿Es que un mago no puede ir a atender a su esposa cuando esta está dando a luz?  
—Lo lamento- dijo un mago bajito y rechoncho con unas gafas a la altura del puente de la nariz- Sr, ehhh, Krum ¿cierto?- hizo una pausa después de ver el folleto y darse cuenta del nombre.  
—Si- Krum recordó que necesitaba respirar antes de hacer una locura- ¿Puedo ir a ver a mi, ehh, esposa?  
—No, repito lo lamento pero no es permitido.

Una hora puede desesperar a un hombre.  
Una hora de paredes blancas y gritos pueden hacer que un hombre desee romper todo a su paso.  
Y Viktor Krum, llevaba media hora sentado y media hora dando vueltas como loco, hasta que por fin un hombre en bata blanca salió por la puerta avisando que su niña ya había nacido, Viktor no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo como nunca antes en su vida.

Jude descansaba sobre una camilla con los ojos posados en una niña de unos cuantos cabellos color café oscuro, luego los subió para ver lo con una cara esperanzada.  
Viktor se acerco con cautela y vio que su pequeña niña tenía los ojos verdes como su madre.  
— ¿Has pensado en cual será el nombre definitivo?- dijo Jude con cara de cansancio pero también de felicidad.  
— ¿Que tal Zarah? Como mi madre.  
—Me encanta- menciono Jude con cariño- ¿te gusta mi pequeña Zarah?- preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a la bebé que entrecerraba los ojos con cada bostezo.  
Krum beso su frente.

—Ahora que hay otro nombre que cambiar.  
— ¿De qué hablas, Viktor?  
—Tu nombre no me gusta.  
— ¿Que tiene de malo mi nombre?- Dijo Jude con las mejillas rojas pero del enojo.  
—Quiero que seas una Krum también, te quiero como mi esposa.  
—No voy a...- Jude hizo una pausa mientras que lograba procesar toda la oración anterior- ¿Quierres que nos casemos?  
Viktor sonrió debido a que cada vez que su ahora prometida se sorprendía volvía a su acento original.  
—Siempre lo he querido, me molesta indudablemente no poder decirle a los cuatro vientos que te amo y que eres mía.  
Jude comenzó a llorar pero eran lagrimas de felicidad porque nada se sentía mejor que tener a su bebe en sus brazos y ver la cara de adoración que Viktor le regalaba.  
—Te comprare un anillo, lo juro- suspiro- pero primero debo terminar de comprar las cosas de la niña, como su primera escoba para que juegue Quidditch.  
—Vik, es una niña no jugara Quidditch.  
—Será la mejor jugadora de Quidditch de su edad, Jude. Me ofende tú duda- dijo Viktor con fingido dolor.  
La pareja continuo discutiendo, tuvieron la mejor discusión del mundo, su futuro juntos.

Cuando al día siguiente llegan a casa, no había pareja mas enamorada que ellos, y no podía haber niña mas risueña que la pequeña Zarah Krum, que a pesar de ser tan feliz no podía evitar querer dormir todo el día.

Su madre fue a acostarla en la cuna y a jugar con ella mientras Krum corría a preguntarle a Hermione si quería ser la madrina de la boda y de la niña.

Cuando subió la niña se estaba quedando dormida, Zarah fue la primera en salir pero Krum no se cansaba de ver a su bebé, por ende cuando se despidió se sentía tanto triste como feliz.

Apago la luz y cerró la puerta, dejando su corazón dentro de esas cuatro paredes.


	8. Culpa y sueños

Esta semana - y por que hace mucho no subía nada- decidí subir dos capitulo extras, este es uno de esos.

 **Culpa y sueños**

Se intento cubrir con la mano sus brazos, lo cual solo hizo que se preocupara aun mas por su niña, su pequeña Rose se debía de estar congelando, Hermione ya había buscado en todos los sitios y ahora se dirigía hacia el parque donde siempre llevaba a Rose, si no estaba allí… Paro sus pensamientos, eso no iba a ocurrir, levantaría todo el departamento de Aurores con tal de que la encontraran.

Corrió cuando vio una cabellera roja y creyó que era Rose, hasta que más cerca se dio cuenta de que junto a una mata de cabello castaño rojizo, su hija, se encontraba el pelirrojo mas temido por ella, Ron Weasley.

Mi cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente cuando me di cuenta de que Rose estaba junto a su padre, y era muy probable que ella ya fuese consciente de ello.

Pero mi instinto materno fue más rápido que mi cerebro y me abalance sobre Rose.

Rose lanzo un gritillo y le di muchos besos por toda su cara mientras ella gemía por ser llenada con mis lagrimas pero luego me abrazaba y murmuraba un "estas calientita mamá" y eso me llevo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Rosebud Granger, estas en tantos problemas que te tomaría todo el camino de aquí a la casa de tu tío contarlos- ella me vio con ojos de borreguito- ah no, jovencita no utilices esos ojos conmigo.

—Pero mami, fue que me perdí.

—Oh no me vengas con esa historia, una semana sin libros ni Quidditch.

Antes de que ella pudiera rezongar por el castigo que seguro le parecía cruel y despiadado un tosido se escucho, uno que le haría competencia y le ganaría a los "cof, cof" de Umbridge.

Mi mente me recrimino y me acordé de que Ronald seguía presente.

Me volteo con lentitud para intentar encararlo.

—Hola Ronald.

—Hola, Herm- reacciona y se auto corrige- Hola, ehh, Hermione.

Asiento pero escucho como dice:

—Encontré a tu hija de camino al parque, espero que Viktor- esto mencionado con un poco de resentimiento- no este muy preocupado por su bebé.

Me llevo unos minutos procesar lo dicho y una sonrisa se encontró en mis labios, si solo supiera. Eso me llevo a tomar la decisión que aun no había tomado, voltee a ver a Rose y vi que ella también sonreía, me fije en el abrigo que llevaba y le sonreí.

—Princesa, que tal si vas a jugar un momento al sube y baja- Rose solo asiente sabiendo lo que viene y yo solo puedo afirmar que ella será la brujas mas lista de su edad- Pero no te alejes más, ¿entendido?

Rose asiente de nuevo.

—Ronald debemos hablar

— ¿Y si tu esposo se enoja? Ya sabes la actitud que tiene Viktor sobre ti, _Her-miu-ne_ \- dijo Ron imitando a Viktor en cuarto

—No te pongas en esas- digo con enojo, suspiro y me preparo a continuar- Rose no es hija de Viktor.

Su boca forma una perfecta "O" pero se recupera.

— ¿Es que has estado con más?

"Plaf" fue el sonido de mi mano contra su mejilla.

—Es tu hija, Ron- Lagrimas asomándose por mis ojos- has el cálculo, te lo iba a decir cuando te encontré con Lavender.

Ron se queda callado durante unos minutos.

Y hasta allí llego mi método "dulce" de dar buenas noticias.

Mi mente se desconecto.

—Tengo una hija- dije en un susurro.

Hermione asintió con sus castaños ojos pendientes en mi como oliendo el hierro antes de la tormenta, las piezas empezaron a encajar en mi cabeza, sus ojos azules como los míos, su cabello castaño rojizo, su cara, sus pecas, ella era literalmente la copia exacta entre Hermione y yo, el cabello de Herm, la sonrisa de Herm.

Y estalle.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo irresponsable que has sido?- le grito a Herm- La has alejado de mí, me has quitado el verla crecer, el que conozca a mi madre, el poder abrazarla ¡Me la has arrebatado sin pensar en las consecuencias!

— ¡No fue mi culpa! Tú me dejaste, nos dejaste por Lavender.

— ¡Yo no hice eso! Yo estaba bajo una poción, yo estuve en coma y aun así luche por ti, busque a tus padres para encontrarte, yo perdí años de mi vida, ya la perdí a ella, ¿y tú? Tú no perdiste nada.

— ¡Te perdí a ti!

— ¡Ella también me perdió! Todo por tu terquedad, por irte sin luchar por mí, sin darme una oportunidad de explicar, solo te fuiste y desapareciste del mapa.

Para este punto Hermione solo hipaba.

—Yo… no… lo sabia… yo… estaba… dolida.

—No lo justifica.

Hermione lloraba y tuve que suprimir mi deseo de abrazarla y proteger la de todo lo que la hiciera llorar, pero en este caso, era yo quien la hacía llorar, ya que por 2 minutos desee que ella sufriera todo lo que yo había sufrido.

—Yo sueño contigo, con decirte que aún te quiero, que aún te busco, yo sueño con que te pierdo y cruzo medio mundo para encontrarte, yo aún sueño contigo.

Eso la dejo con una expresión de sorpresa y se olvido de hipar, aun con las lágrimas y sus mejillas rosadas, se veía hermosa, y hubiera deseado tomarle una foto porque se veía especialmente encantadora con esa cara.

Sin embargo, me levante y me fui hacia donde estaba Ros… mi hija; me auto corregí.

Y le sonreí mientras ella me devolvía la sonrisa, una sonrisa encantadora.


	9. Como se apaga la luz

Aquí esta el tercer y ultimo capitulo que subo hoy, la otra semana -seguro- subo uno o dos más, aún no sé. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Como se apaga la luz**

Después de acercarme lentamente a donde se columpiaba Rose, mi pequeña, mi bebé, me siento junto a ella.

Una tensión incomoda se acumula entre los dos.

—Ehh, ¿Señor Weasley?- dice ella en un susurro y yo la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué me llama señor?- ¿podría empujarme para que yo tome impulso y me pueda balancear?

—Rose, por supuesto princesa, pero dime papá.

Me levanto y me coloco detrás de ella, empiezo a empujarla mientras ella ríe, tiene la risa más maravillosa de todo el mundo, muggle o mágico instantáneamente hace que yo ría también.

Me siento en el columpio pero ella termina de mecerse.

— ¿Es así?- susurra.

— ¿Qué es así pequeña?- le respondo aún con una sonrisa.

—Tener un padre- mi corazón iba tan rápido como una Snitch. Dolorosamente rápido.

No supe que responder pero me prometí algo, mi pequeña iba a tener el mejor padre de todos los tiempos, y yo iba a empezar por llevarla a casa, no podíamos estar más tiempo separados, decidí comprar una casa, donde pudiésemos estar ambos.

Pero mi mente no pudo detener el pensamiento de que Hermione viviera conmigo también, a pesar de todo.

—Princesa, ¿Qué te parece ir a ver casas para vivir?

Estoy viendo como Rose se ríe estando con Ron y me siento culpable de haberlos separado, de haber sido la persona que los mantuviera en polos opuestos cuando claramente están hechos para estar juntos, porque después de todo, Rose es idéntica a su padre.

Enmendare las cosas, porque me llamo Hermione Jean Granger.

Mientras mi mente maquina un horario para apartar algunos días para que ellos salgan, no me doy cuenta de que Ron trae a Rose en brazos, está dormida del cansancio y de nuevo soy la peor madre del mundo al no darme cuenta que mi hija tenia sueño, así que me regaño mentalmente por dos razones; la primera es no estar tan al pendiente de Rose últimamente y la segunda es encontrar a Ron especialmente encantador con Rose en sus brazos.

No soy consciente de que he llorado hasta que veo la pregunta silenciosa que Ron me hace con la mirada y instantáneamente me limpio la cara de las lagrimas pero los restos siguen ahí y no solo yo me di cuenta, puedo ver que Ronald también lo noto, pero solo asiente con la cabeza y continua acercándose.

Conforme se acerca me pongo de pie y extiendo los brazos esperando a que ponga a Rose a llenar el espacio, especialmente creado para ella.

—No, la llevo yo Herm.

Solo me da tiempo para asentir y señalar con la cabeza que me siga.

Vamos caminando hasta un callejón donde es seguro transportarnos, escucho los pasos de Ron detrás mío y mis oídos pueden percibir cada aliento que sale de sus labios, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo su respiración esta acompasada a la mía. Lo noto con más claridad cuando me pone una mano sobre el hombro para aparecernos.

Aparecimos a una calle de la mía y continuamos caminando mientras mis nervios crecen al acercarnos a casa.

Abro la cerradura con las llaves y lo invito a pasar a casa.

— ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?- Mi cara se ve marcada con un signo de preocupación mientras veo a Ronald.

—Lo más probable es que hayan salido, Hermione- y allí estaba, mi nombre, completo, no Herm ni Mione, un recordatorio constante de el error que cometí entre los dos y una duda surca mi mente ¿será irreparable?

—Bueno, en todo caso, el cuarto de Rose queda subiendo las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la derecha, por si le quieres dar las buenas noches, yo siempre puedo ir mas tarde

Instintivamente veo como baja la mirada hacia la cara de Rose y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Claro.

Lo veo subir y me dirijo a la maquina contestadora de mis padres.

Presiono el primer botón, el que indica el "play".

"¿ _Herm? Querida, ¿estás en casa?"_

" _Bien, supongo que no estás, tu padre y yo fuimos a cenar, me alegra inmensamente que Rose este bien, luego tendré una conversación seria con ella, en fin, tu padre dice que necesito desestresarme, ya sabes cómo es Hugo, te amo"_

Apago la maquina, supongo que no vendrán hasta tarde, veo como Ron baja las escaleras aún sonriendo.

Doy el primer paso.

— ¿Quieres una taza de café? Supongo que tenemos mucho de lo cual hablar y me gustaría que esta vez fuera un poco más calmado- lo intento decir con confianza pero no puedo evitar pensar en que es posible que terminemos tirándonos el líquido caliente a la cara.

—Claro, pero te puedo cambiar el ca… ¿como era?

Una risa se escapa de mis labios.

—Café, Ronald, después de tantos años de escucharme hablar de él y aun no sabes el nombre.

Hace una mueca.

—Es una palabra complicada.

Luego ambos reímos.

Capto con el rabillo del ojo una mancha roja y me volteo a ver que es Rose mientras Ron sigue la dirección de mi mirada para ver a una Rose, despeinada aun con su ropa puesta mientras sonríe, radiantemente.

—Buenas noches, mamá ¿me puedes hacer leche achocolatada?

—Claro princesa.

Voltee a ver a Ron con una clara incógnita marcada en la cara.

—Me gustaría eso también Herm- dijo con la mirada clavada en Rose.

—Claro

Estuvimos tomando chocolate hasta que se hizo tarde. Demasiado tarde para que Rose se durmiera pero era la primera vez que veía a su padre y yo no le iba a negar más tiempo. Hasta que recordé la escuela del día de mañana.

—Rose, vamos a acostarte a dormir.

Nos levantamos y Ron venía detrás nuestro mientras conversaba con Rose sobre Quidditch y eso de alguna manera no me molesto en lo absoluto.

— ¿Así que los Chudley Cannons son el mejor equipo de Gran Bretaña?- Rose decía.

-Bueno, creo que tu tío Harry discutiría eso, pero por supuesto que son el mejor quipo, apréndelo Rosie.

Solté una risa incontenible.

—Vamos, dejen de hablar de eso.

Me dirigí con Rose de la mano hacia el cuarto mientras ella le daba la otra a Ron, pude ver su sonrisa y apuesto a que se podría escuchar su risa hasta Hogwarts.

Mientras yo cambiaba de ropa a Rose, Ron acomodaba la cama para que pudiera ir a dormir.

Nos sentamos uno a cada lado de la cama.

—Mamá ¿me contaras un cuento?

—Eh, Rose si no te molesta me gustaría contarte un cuento que me contaban cuando estaba pequeño, quiero que mi primer cuento sea el primero que yo te cuente.

—Claro papá eso sería maravilloso- dijo Rose maravillada ante la idea de compartir algo más con su padre.

Ron empezó el relato;

 _En lo alto de una colina descansaba un castillo enorme, de un rey bondadoso._

 _El rey siempre se preocupo por sus súbditos, sin embargo no poseía magia._

 _Como era un rey tan bueno un día uno de sus súbditos, el cual si era mago, le dio un regalo._

 _Un huevo de dragón y le dijo que lo cuidara muy bien._

 _Y el rey así lo hizo, por muchos años el dragón fue el mejor amigo del rey._

 _Y el dragón prometió cuidar a toda la familia del rey y honrarla._

 _Pero al tiempo el rey murió y con el tiempo el castillo creció mientras le añadían más habitaciones hasta que el dragón quedo en lo profundo del castillo donde nadie lo visitaba._

 _Hasta el día en que llego una niña, hermosa, descendiente del rey. Muchas generaciones después._

 _La niña quedo maravillada de tal criatura y todas las tardes fue a visitar al dragón hasta que un día no llego, su padre la obligo a casarse con un viejo rey de otro reino y la envió lejos sin saber que se había enamorado del dragón._

 _El dragón enfermo de tristeza al saber que nunca más vería a su princesa._

 _Un día llego una niña idéntica a su princesa, con los mismos ojos que ella tenía._

 _Y el dragón la vio maravillado, y con su último aliento le otorgo el poder de la magia por haberle dado el mejor regalo de todos, el recuerdo de su princesa._

 _La niña subió feliz hasta donde se encontraba su madre quien al ver como los ojos de su hija habían cambiado se sorprendió._

 _Ahora los ojos de la niña eran iguales a los del dragón con el que jugaba antes de casarse con un viejo rey de un reino lejano._

Rose descansaba la cabeza sobre el brazo de Ron quien estaba acostado en la cama junto a Rose y yo solo los veía maravillada.

—Ron esa historia fue hermosa- Le dije y él se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

Se desacomodo el cabello.

—Sí, bueno, espero le haya gustado lo poco que escucho de ella.

—Por supuesto que si le gusto- respondí con una sonrisa.

Ambos le dimos un beso en la frente y mejilla a Rose y le susurramos un te amo, cargado de amor, apagamos la luz y dejamos la lámpara encendida

Salimos del cuarto sin estar dispuestos a despedirnos y Ron cerró la puerta y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas no derramadas y tenía una mirada que rápidamente identifique como orgullo.

Bajamos a la sala…


End file.
